Almost Gone
by Maistwin
Summary: (My first fanfic) This takes place after Pharoh's memory saga. Yugi is slightly depressed about Atem (Yami) leaving. He pulls out an unknown game, then curses himself. Unfortunatly, no one can help but the person that is long gone...Atem. [COMPLETE]
1. Dark Game

**Maistwin (AnzuMazaki)**: This is my first story. Don't hurt me!

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristen

Jonouchi is Joey

Atem is Yami  
/this means Yugi is talking to himself/

**Now to the story!**

Yugi sat on his bed thinking again. He just wasn't used to having his thoughts to himself. Actually, he wasn't used to anything anymore. Ever since he beat Atem and let him go to the after-life, nothing was the same. His school dragged by, and his friends hardly talked to him 'cause he jumped whenever he heard noise.

/there's nothing to do. I know! I'll go.../

"Hello Yugi" Yugi jumped

"Yikes! Oh it's just you Jonouchi."

Yugi's friend Jonouchi had walked into the room with a noise.

"You've been doing that recently. What's wrong? Still worried about Atem?"

"Yeah." Yugi sighed

"Well, you're going to tire yourself doing that. Also, you're making Anzu worry WAY to much." "I know."

"Well, see you at school Yugi!" Jono left

Yugi couldn't help himself. He thought things were always to quiet without Atem in them.

/I have got to do something to take my thoughts off this. I know! I'll go find a game to play/

He walked over to his games cupboard to look at what there was.

/Solitar, Clock solitar, chess, Girl...never mind, checkers, PS2, what's this? /

Underneath all his usual stuff was a game covered in dust.

/Dark Game, for 1 player/ He took that one out to play.

/It's an interactive game, so you press this button and.../

"Welcome."

Yugi jumped

/I need to stop doing that/

"In this game you will need to choose your character, choose carefully. You will need it for awhile."

The voice sounded dark, a bit hypnotic. Yugi listened as if in a trance. He didn't seem to notice that shadows where moving closer...

**Stay Tuned...  
**

****

**Maistwin**: Yup. That was short. Reviews welcome! And next is...

**Next Chappie**: Anzu comes to report that the Yearbook wants the class picture. Honda is taking the picture. When the picture is snapped, something unexpected hapens...


	2. Pictures

**Maistwin**: Another chapter. Not one review. Oh well, on with it.

**Atem**: What am I doing here?

**Maistwin**: YAY! My spell worked!

**Atem**: What spell? I'm scared.

**Maistwin**: You're here to be my disclaimer person and a critic!

**Atem**: Oh Ra.

**Maistwin**: SAY IT!

**Atem**: Arrrrrrr. Maistwin does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. THERE!

**Maistwin**: Good enough.

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristen

Jonouchi is Joey

Isis is Ishizu

Malik is Marik

Atem is Yami

Mana: Mana is a good friend of the pharaoh, and has known him since he was still a prince.

/this means Yugi is talking to himself, darkness, or Atem/

'''darkness talking to Yugi'''

'Atem to Yugi or himself'

This is a Flashback 

**Now to the Story!**

(At Domino High)  
"Hey Yugi!" Yugi jumps Anzu just happened to tap him on the shoulder.

/I need to stop that soon, even I'm getting annoyed/

"Hi Anzu."

"Did you hear? Yearbook Pictures are today! (Authors note: I have no idea if there are yearbooks for Japanese schools. I'm only guessing)

/Great. Pictures/ "Wow! Sounds great! What time?"

"In about 5 minutes."

"Oh, I'll be there."

Anzu gets up from the desk she was sitting at

"Great Yugi! Hope you to see you there." she walks off

/Oh well, might as well head there to/

Yugi gets up and walks to the door

(15 minutes later...)

The photographer is really Honda, who's trying to get extra money. He's pretending to

act professional by telling everyone to move to the left, and right, then back to the left,

etc.

"Move a little more to the left, no go back. Nah, never mind. Go back..."

Jonouchi decides to but in

"Honda! We've been doing this for the past 10 minutes! Can you take the picture

already!"

"Alright! OK! Just move a little..." everyone else gets irritated.

"Take it!!!"

Yugi, who's standing up in the front row, smiles.

/Good 'ol Honda. To bad probably after this he'll

have a million people against him taking pictures

'''Smile while you can.'''

/Who's that?!/

'''Why do you care'''

/Go away!/

'''I won't, but you will'''

/Huh?!/

Honda snaps the picture just as Yugi yells and faints. Anzu runs up to him "Yugi? What happened? Yugi?" Honda takes a good look at the digital picture on the back of the camera "You guys might want to see this."

Honda turns the camera around so Jonouchi and Anzu can

see it In the picture, there was someone hands around Yugi's neck.

**Stay Tuned...**

**Maistwin**: That was better than the last chapter.

**Atem**: Rrriiigggghhhtttt.

**Maistwin**: Who asked you?

**Atem**: You did. I'm your critic, remember?

**Maistwin**: Oh well. Review please! Flames are also welcomed. In the next chapter...

**Next Chappie**: See Atem bounce! See Mana fall! This takes place partly in the afterlife. Atem's first appearance in the fic!


	3. Atem? Are you there?

**Maistwin**: Yay! Now I get to put Mana into the story!

**Atem**: Who are you going to annoy more? Me or her?

**Maistwin**: You.

**Atem**: WHAT?!

**Maistwin**: Now do it!

**Atem**: The disclaimer? Why? They've already saw it the other 2 chapters! She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. She really wants to.

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristen

Jonouchi is Joey

Isis is Ishizu

Malik is Marik

Atem is Yami

Mana: Mana is a good friend of the pharaoh, and has known him since he was still a

prince.

/this means Yugi is talking to himself, darkness, or Atem/

'''darkness talking to Yugi'''

'Atem to Yugi or himself'

This is a Flashback 

This is what they _do_

**Now we get back to the story!**

(In the afterlife)

Atem stood staring at Mana, who happened to be bouncing up and down

on a giant mushroom. His eyes following her as she went up, and, down.

"How can you enjoy that?" He asked, being the serious person he is.

"It's just, _bounce_ fun! _Bounce _you _bounce_ should _bounce_ try _bounce_ it!"

Mana continued to bounce on the mushroom.

"Eh..."

"Please?" Mana stared at Atem with cutesy wide eyes.

"_Sigh _Alright."

"Yay!"

The next moment Atem found himself bouncing up and down next to Mana.

"You _bounce_ find _bounce_ this _bounce_ enjoy _bounce_ able?"

"_Bounce _Yup!" At that moment Atem heard a scream in his head. At first it was foggy, then it was clearer. He recognized the voice at once. Yugi! He hadn't until that moment, realized

that his mind and Yugi's mind where still weakly connected. At his stern thought, the

mushroom disappeared. Atem landed on his feet and ran toward the afterlife entrance.

Mana wasn't so lucky and landed hard on her bottom.

"Where are you going?" She called after Atem.

"To save my aibou!" He yelled back at her.

"You only have 2 days!" Without hearing, he ran out the door of the afterlife.

(Domino Hospital)

When Yugi finally regained conciseness, he found himself in the middle of a big, white,

room. Anzu was sitting at the side of his bed.

"W-where am I?" He got up and stretched.

"You're at the hospital emergency. You where out for 2 days. I'm glad your up though."

Anzu motioned to a corner of the room with a couch.

"Me, Honda, and Jono took turns waiting. You remember anything?"

"Not much. I had a strange dream though."

"Oh?"

"I dreamt Atem was coming back."

Anzu took a couple minutes to make sure he wasn't joking. "I had the same dream. Was DMG in it to?"

"You mean Mana?"

"Uh-Huh." Anzu thought about telling Isis after she was sure Yugi was alright. Maybe she would know something about these strange happenings.

"Are you sure you're alright? When the nurses checked you, you had a fever of 106."

"That bad?"

"Yep."

"I'll be ok" Anzu got up.

"Ok I guess. I'm going to visit Isis and Malik. Maybe they'll know something."

Anzu grabbed her stuff and walked to the door.

"See ya!"

"Bye Anzu." Anzu left, looking back once.

/I wish she would worry so much. But that dream...

Flashback

_Mana_: Where're you going?!

_Atem_: To save my aibou!

_Mana_: You only have 2 days!

End Flashback

...What did it mean? /

**Stay Tuned...**

**Maistwin**: That didn't take that long. Darn it. I feel like eating chocolate.

**Atem**: Oh Ra no. Did she say chocolate? Run while you still can!

**Maistwin**: Whin we wenxt _crunch _whapter...

**Next Chappie**: Ever thought maybe the three egyption gods could be a pain in the neck? Here's your fantasy come true. Only problem is Atem is the one to put up with them. And Yugi might already be fading...


	4. The Godly Egyption Pains

**Maistwin**: HHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOO WORLD!!! I still have no reviews, but that's OK!

**Atem**: She's still on sugur high. I hope that's the last time she eats 6 candy bars at one time.

**Maistwin**: Does this: big smile

**Atem**: oh no. People, just review! Or she'll keep tormenting me!

**Maistwin**: Disclaimer! Now shrimp!

**Atem**: Why me? Oh well, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never will. All of these characters including me are brought to you by Kazuki Takahashi, which neither of us knows how to spell.

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristen

Jonouchi is Joey

Isis is Ishizu

Malik is Marik

Atem is Yami

Mana: Mana is a good friend of the pharaoh, and has known him since he was still a

prince.

/this means Yugi is talking to himself, darkness, or Atem/

darkness talking to Yugi

Atem to Yugi or himself

Flashback

Anzu set her stuff down in the Ishtar home. Anzu had come there with her problem and

Isis had gladly let her in. Malik wasn't there though. He happened to be out on his

Motorcycle. "So what's been bothering you Anzu?" "It's Yugi." "Oh?" Isis took a chair

Across from Anzu. "Yugi's been awfully sick lately." Isis seemed interested. "Like what kind of sickness?" Anzu started to look uncomfortable. "Erm..." Isis raised an eyebrow. "He has a fever, he yells in pain when no one has touched him, and he mutters strange words when he's unconscious." 'There. I said it.' Anzu thought to herself. Isis had her ways of being persuasive, even without the millennium necklace. "That's strange, I'm glad you came to me. The symptoms seem a bit familiar. I'll check on Yugi tomorrow night and do what I can." "Thanks" Anzu grabbed her stuff and left.  
(Afterlife gates)  
Well, Atem had successfully gotten through the afterlife "doors". Now he had to get through the "gates". He silently cursed under his breath. To get through the gates, he had to put up with the three Egyptian gods AGAIN! (A.N. The real Egyptian gods, not the god cards) He hadn't had a very good experience the first time he had a conference with them.  
Flashback  
Orisis: Name?  
Atem: Pharaoh Atem.  
Ra: Don't you have a last name?  
Atem: Not that I know of.  
Obelisk: How can you not know your last name?  
Atem: If you haven't noticed, I'm 3,000 years late!  
Ra: Oh. That Atem  
Atem (grinding his teeth): Yes that Atem, how many other Atems could there be?!  
Orisis: Now that you mention it, there was Atem-Aaron, Atem-Baker, Atem-Corey  
Atem: Does This: Starts banging his head on the table set in front of him  
End Flashback  
'Great.' He thought. 'Just Great.' What stupid questions will they ask this time?'  
(Conference)  
Since Obelisk was absent, Orisis' son Horus (who in Atem's opinion was just as annoying as Orisis) attended in his place.  
Ra: So whom do we have here?  
Atem: Pharaoh Atem  
Horus: Mother's maiden name?  
Atem: I don't know.  
Orisis: Why not?  
Atem (grinding his teeth again): Because I've been dead for 3,000 years, that's why.  
Ra: Then why do you want to go back?  
Atem: I need to get to my Aibou.  
Horus: If you've been dead for so long, then wouldn't he be dead to?  
Atem: He's 16. He's alive.  
Orisis: If he's 16, then how do you know him?  
Atem (A.N. Imagine Atem's head getting 3 times bigger than his body): DON'T YOU THREE EVER CHECK ON THE WORLD!!!  
Ra: No. To Busy.  
Atem: Starts banging his head on the table again  
(Domino Hospital)  
Yugi lay on the bed. His eyes lay shut, but he continued to speak. All the were Egyptian, and even though it was his lips moving, the voice that came out was not his own. The shadows danced about him, making a dark circle. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and there was no light reflecting off of them.

**Stay Tuned...**

**Maistwin: **How was that?

**Atem**: She's finally off sugur high thank you Ra.

**Maistwin**: Oh well. I'm trying to get 1 or 2 chapters up a day. Here's what's in for you next!

**Next Chappie**: Atem get's to argue some more with the Egyptin gods. Yugi finds himself worse. Can Isis help any of them?


	5. Connections

**Maistwin**: Thank you very much for the review Dagger Maxwell! I'm glad you like it!

**Atem**: Since you got a review, will you stop annoying me?

**Maistwin**: No.

**Atem**: _groan_

**Maistwin**: Do the disclaimer.

**Atem**: Why don't you ever do it?

**Maistwin**: 'Cause I'd rather have you do it.

**Atem**: _Groan _Maistwin doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. She never will (thank Ra).

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristen

Jonouchi is Joey

Isis is Ishizu

Malik is Marik

Atem is Yami

Mana: Mana is a good friend of the pharaoh, and has known him since he was still a

prince.

/this means Yugi is talking to himself, darkness, or Atem/

'''darkness talking to Yugi'''

'Atem to Yugi or himself'

This is a Flashback 

**Now we get back to the story!**

Yugi woke up in the hospital room around 9'o clock a.m. For some reason his headache was affecting his ability to see. He could just barley make out Anzu and Jonouchi standing by the door. He could hear them talking.

"His fever went up again last night."

Anzu he guessed.

"And one of the doctors disappeared last night also."

That was Jono.

"Do you think there's a connection?"

"I don't know."

Anzu turned around to look at Yugi again.

"I'm worried about him. He's stronger than he used to be, but something tells me this isn't a natural fever. I think there's more to it."

Jono turned to the door.

"We need to quit worrying about him so much."

He headed out. Anzu turned to glance at Yugi again, then headed out.

/I'm so tired, but I slept all through the night. /

He closed his hand and felt a sticky substance. He squinted, and something red was on his hand. After a minute, he figured out what it was.

Blood.

(Conference)

_Horus_: Yeah, and then I ate the pizza, and it tasted like earth food!

_Atem_: 'Restrain your urge to yell at the gods' _grits his teeth instead_

_Orisis_: Yeah, that was good.

_Atem_: 'Ok, I'm going to yell now.' HEY! YOU THREE! I WANT TO LEAVE! CAN YOU BE OF ASSISTANCE!!

_Ra_: _Blink _Sure. You can leave.

_Atem_: _Twitch_ that's it?

_Ra_: Yes.

_Atem_: _Blink _'Well, they could of told me that.' _Walks out the shining afterlife doors_

The gates closed slowly behind him. His Egyptian cloths were replaced with the black tank top and jeans, and his sun-tanned skin became a cream color once again. The last of the changes made him transparent spirit like. 'I'm almost there Yugi.' He took of towards Domino City.

**Stay Tuned...**

**Maistwin**: What did you think of that chapter? I type faster when I know what people think!

**Atem**: Better yet, don't review! Maybe she'll stop tormenting me!

**Maistwin**: _Hits him_ Ok, compromise. If I get at least 2 reviews, I'll type the next chapter. Speaking of which...

**Next Chappie**: The secret of the curse is revealed, and so is its counter effect. Only problem is the time they have left to counter...


	6. The Curse

**Maistwin: **I got **3 **more reviews instead of two! And speaking of which, I'm going to respond to any reviews that I get from now on!

**Atem**: This will be a big waste of space.

**Maistwin**: What did you say?

**Atem**: Nothing.

**Maistwin**: Oh well, here's my responses:

Samuraiduck27's review response

**Maistwin**: Thanks a lot for saying that this is a good story! I hope that this is fast enough. I like to keep reviewers happy so they review more!

Pyromaniac Bunny's review response

**Maistwin**: Yup. These are their ORIGINAL Japanese names. I read the manga a lot, so I just refer to them as their regular names. I confuse my friends that way to. :) Except for Yami/Atem. Atem is his real name. He doesn't find that out till the last season. I like that name better anyways so I'm happy.

Dagger Maxwell's review response

**Maistwin**: Glad you like it. I try to get up at least one chapter a day, so I won't bore people to death and they decide I'm never going to update and...etc. And I have 12 chapters written down on paper stored next to my comp. Except for chapter 7...OMG! THAT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'VE GOT WRITERS BLOCK! ACK! Oops. Umm...yeah. People with ideas just review.

**Maistwin**: Thanks for the reviews you three. And people who have ideas for chapter 7 please tell me!

**Atem**: You have terrible review responses, you do know that right?

**Maistwin**: _gets out a giant baseball bat_

**Atem**: I meant you have wonderful responses!

**Maistwin**: That's better. Have you done the disclaimer yet?

_A big cloud of smoke floats where Atem was just standing_

**Maistwin**: _Sigh _Mana!

**Mana**: Maistwin does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or really anything else that she likes.

**Maistwin**: You're worse then Atem.

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristen

Jonouchi is Joey

Isis is Ishizu

Malik is Marik

Atem is Yami

Mana: Mana is a good friend of the pharaoh, and has known him since he was still a

prince.

/this means Yugi is talking to himself, darkness, or Atem/

'''darkness talking to Yugi'''

'Atem to Yugi or himself'

This is a Flashback 

_T_Anyone else thinking in their head_T_

**Now we get back to the story!**

Isis was fulfilling her promise to Anzu by checking up on Yugi. It was sometime around 8 (at night) and she had just made it there through an evening rush. Isis peaked in through the crack in the door. The room was mostly dark, and no one but Yugi was in it. Once again, Yugi was muttering strange Egyptian words. All of a sudden Isis realized what they were.

"Count down the days, till this mortal's body will be my own.

Watch his senses slip away, to never be seen again.

Darkness shall always get its way, when I am through will light.

Count down the days, till the ruler will be me.

10...9...8...7...6...5"

Isis knew that even though it didn't see like much, it was a magic spell to get rid of a soul. Very few people even knew that spell now. But, according to the spell, Yugi's days were limited down to 5. The fever was simply a side affect and a decoy of the spell. She also knew that in order for the spell to work, part of the spell caster's soul must also occupy the body. Isis then slipped away to write a letter.

(The next day at Domino High)

Honda, Anzu, and Jono sat in their algebra class. Honda was sleeping and Jono was throwing paper airplanes at him. Anzu was really the only one paying attention. The teacher picked this moment to call on Honda.

"What is x y(218) if y 12 and x3, Honda?"

Honda woke up.

"I didn't do it!"

Everyone in the class sweatdroped. After that Honda was given detention and the bell rang for the ending of school. Anzu didn't have to work that day (A.N. Anzu has a after-school job at Burger World in the manga) so she stayed outside the High School with Jonouchi and Honda.

Honda was complaining.

"How could he give me detention?! I didn't even do anything!"

Anzu was doing her best not to laugh.

Jono jumped in to give an explanation.

"Well, you were taking a nap in his class, completely forgot his assignment for the 5th week in a row, tried to get a date with his daughter last week, and..."

Honda clamped his hand over Jono's mouth.

"I think we've heard enough."

Anzu was engulfed in laughter. Suddenly she saw something. Over by a red light zone, she saw multi-color spiky hair and a pair of crimson eyes that looked very familiar. _T_Atem!_T_

She blinked, and he was gone.

Just my imagination I guess

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Anzu, do you copy?"

It was Jono. She sighed. She'd never get to see Atem again, and she knew that. Someone on a motorcycle came up. Once he removed the helmet, they all saw that it was Malik. He greeted them calmly.

"Hi guys." (A.N. This is after the last Saga. Malik is a good guy.)

"I have a message for you." He pulls a letter out of his jacket and gives it to Jonouchi.

"I haven't read it myself, so I can't tell you what it will say."

Anzu grabs it from Jono. "I have a pretty good idea."

Malik got back on his motorcycle.

"I'll be seeing you."

He road off. Anzu opened the letter. (A.N. I'm putting the letter in italics.)

_For Yugi's Friends,_

_I'm sorry to say that Yugi has somehow gotten the Dark Curse cast upon him. If we act fast, we might be able to remove it. You see, the Dark Curse works on one soul until it disappears. If two souls occupy the body, the spell automatically disappears. I have reason to believe that Yugi and Atem's souls still have a weak link to each other. When Yugi cried out, I believe Atem heard, and is now in this world searching for him. Find Atem, fast, because Yugi is already almost gone._

Stay Tuned... 

**Maistwin**: Well, that will probably be the longest chapter in the book. Please review! And tell me your ideas for chapter 7!

**Atem**: You said that three times.

**Maistwin**: I KNOW! But, I do have a little tiny idea of what'll be in the next chapter.

**The little tiny idea of what's in the next Chappie**: Atem searches for Yugi.

**Maistwin**: And that's about all I know.

**Atem**: --U


	7. What can we do now?

**Maistwin: **_sssnnnooooorrreeee_

**Atem**: What are you doing?

**Maistwin**: ...what? Did I miss something?

**Atem**: _Slaps forehead _you said you were going to answer responses from now on last chapter!

**Maistwin**: Oh. But I didn't get any sleep!

**Atem**: WHO CARES! You never let me sleep!

**Maistwin**: That's true. Whatever, here yah go.

Samuraiduck27's review response

**Maistwin**: Don't worry, they will, sort of.

**Atem**: Explanation?

**Maistwin**: Well, they sort of find him at the last minute. And thanks for the compliment!

dontmesswithYami's review response

**Maistwin**: I'm writing, I'm writing. I just woke up really early this morning and had writers block. I'm better now.

Dagger Maxwell's review response

**Maistwin**: Don't worry, I won't kill Yugi because A) I love Yugi to! :) B) Atem said he'd give me a fate worse than death if I did.

**Atem**: You had better listen.

**Maistwin**: Ehehehehe.

End Responses

**Maistwin**: Well. There are responses.

**Atem**: So, now you want me to do the disclaimer, right?

**Maistwin**: Yeah...

**Atem**: Maistwin does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the Teletubies, Dora the Explorer, or...

**Maistwin**: _Gags him _I think we've heard enough.

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristen

Jonouchi is Joey

Isis is Ishizu

Malik is Marik

Atem is Yami

Mana: Mana is a good friend of the pharaoh, and has known him since he was still a

prince.

/this means Yugi is talking to himself, darkness, or Atem/

'''darkness talking to Yugi'''

'Atem to Yugi or himself'

This is a Flashback 

_T _Anyone else thinking in their head _T_

**Now we get back to the story!**

Anzu's eyes grew wide after reading the letter.

"WHAT?!"

"What did it say Anzu?"

Jono asked. After Anzu explained what the letter read, Honda and Jono had the same reaction.

"WHAT?!" Jono was the first if the two to recover from the shock.

"So, we have to FIND a GHOST, that we can't even SEE, in order to save our friend from certain DEATH, in a TIME LIMIT, that we don't even KNOW!! Why do all the freaky things happen to us?"

Anzu was still in a bit of state of shock herself.

"I-I-I don't know, but we h-h-have to help Yugi. We're his best friends. W-we promised to help each other no matter what, and-d that's what we're going to do."

Anzu managed to stutter out. She was doing her best not to start crying. Her eyes were watering anyway, even though she tried to prevent it.

_T _I hope Yugi's all right. I really don't want to lose him. _T_

(Domino Hospital)

Yugi woke up very tired again.

/Why am I always so tried when I wake up? I'm not sure I've gotten up for anything since I got here, besides maybe the restroom. Why is it so cold to? /

He was squinting while he thought.

/Isn't the room supposed to be white? /

When he opened his eyes, the room was bright red.

/What on earth is happening to me? /

(Domino High)

Atem ran through every locked room in Yugi's High School searching for him. "AIBOU!" he cried out into every room, hoping someone would hear him. He had almost made it through the entire school before collapsing onto his knees. Yugi's painful scream rang through his mind again.

"Yugi. P-please, where are you?"

He collapsed from exhaustion.

**Stay Tuned... **

**Maistwin**: There! No more writer's block.

**Atem**: _still gagged _woet woe woe! Woe woe we! Wow will woo!

**Maistwin**: I think I'll keep him that way till next chapter. Anyway, next...

**Next Chappie**: The time is ticking by for Yugi's friends to save him. The culprit of all this madness is finally revealed...

**Maistwin**: You'll see more very soon!

**Atem**: _Is now tied to a chair _WWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

**Maistwin**: You can only say so much through a gag. :)


	8. Soul Room

**Maistwin: **_Typetypetype... _Must...Stop...Typing!

**Atem**: She's been like that for the past hour and a half. She was so excited at the fact she got 16 reviews in one day that she totally lost it and started typing the next chapter continuously.

**Maistwin**: 14! Must please...fans!

**Atem**: This is getting quite annoying.

**Maistwin**: _Typetypetype..._

**Atem**: If you want to please your fans so much, ANSWER THEIR REVIEWS!!

**Maistwin**: Oh, yeah.

I love athrun's review response

**Maistwin**: I'm typing as fast as I can!

**Atem**: Really, she has, FOR THE PAST HOUR AND A HALF!

**Maistwin**: _Typetypetype..._

DemonAlphaWolfKidNE's review response

**Maistwin**: Glad to see another frequent reviewer! I'll try to respond to all of your reviews in this one. Thanks for the suggestion Jiro, it's good, but I wanted more of the approach of "Hi, I'm Atem, No one can see me, which makes my mission even more impossible!"

**Atem**: I get a hi? Wow. O.O

**Mana**: HI!!! :)

**Maistwin**: Thanks for all the complements!

Dagger Maxwell's review response

**Maistwin**: Hehe. Well, It's called suspense, and I have this strange fantasy that if I don't leave them hanging, then they won't come back.

Samuraiduck27's review response

**Maistwin**: Once again, glad you like it! :) Actually, it took me forever to find a familiar (despite the name, it's not familiar) villain for this story. Stay tuned to find out!

End Responses

**Maistwin**: _Typetypetype..._

**Atem**: AAARRRGGG! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!

**Maistwin**: _Typetypetype..._

**Atem**: Arrrrrrr...She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm saying this so I don't explode.

**Maistwin**: _Typetypetype..._

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristen

Jonouchi is Joey

Isis is Ishizu

Malik is Marik

Atem is Yami

Mana: Mana is a good friend of the pharaoh, and has known him since he was still a

prince.

/this means Yugi is talking to himself, darkness, or Atem/

'''darkness talking to Yugi'''

'Atem to Yugi or himself'

This is a Flashback 

_T _Anyone else thinking in their head _T_

**Now we get back to the story!**

(Domino Park)

Atem, after waking up, wandered mindlessly around Domino, and then leaned up against a tree to rest.

'This is hopeless. The millennium puzzle no longer exists. How am I supposed to help Yugi if I have not the faintest idea where he is?'

Suddenly something hit him in the face.

"What in Ra's name..." It was Isis' letter.

'Hey, this must be for Hondo, Jonouchi, and Anzu! I wonder how they lost it."

(A.N. Pick me! I know!

Flashback 

Anzu: I wonder where we should start searching for Atem...

Honda: _Who has the letter_I know! Maybe if we let the letter float away, they'll find it and save us trouble!

Anzu and Jono: NO!!!

Honda: _Lets the letter fly away_

Anzu: _Death glare _Idiot.

Jono: We needed that letter. _Death glare_

End Flashback)

'According to this letter, Yugi might be completely gone soon! I guess I am needed!_ Looks over the letter again _This thing doesn't say where Yugi is! _Throws letter over his shoulder _Where the heck do I look?'

When Yugi opened his eyes, he was in a place that he hadn't been in since Atem had left, his soul room! It was scattered with toys as usual, but there was a dark fog over it. A lot of fog. Yugi tried to get up but hit his head on something. He looked up.

/Great, I'm stuck in a cage. What else can happen to me that's worse? /

A crackled laugh rang through his soul room.

'''So, you've finally awakened child.'''

Yugi normally would of exploded at the fact that someone had called him a child, but at the moment he was really to freaked out to care.

/What do you want? I want out! /

'''Who cares about your wants?'''

/Who are you? / Some of the black fog gathered it's self in front of Yugi's cage.

/Oh Ra no.../

In front of him stood The Dark Priest Akunadin.

**Stay Tuned... **

**Maistwin**: Phew! Done!

**Atem**: For those of you who don't know who Dark Priest Akunadin _shudder _is...

**Maistwin**: You'll find out next chapter. Speaking of which...

**Next Chappie**: Reunited! Atem is finally found! But before that, Atem is reminded of how close a friend Yugi had become...(not yaoi like)

**Atem**: Why Dark Priest Akunadin?

**Maistwin**: Because...

**Atem**: --U


	9. Remembering

**Maistwin: **O.O So, many reviews!

**Atem**: Yeah. Right.

**Maistwin**: I got 8 reviews!

**Atem**: 8!!!!!!!

**Maistwin**: Yup. Cool huh?

**Atem**: NO!

**Maistwin**: Why not?

**Atem**: Because that means I suffer more!

**Maistwin**: Oh well. To the responses mobile!

**Atem**: I shall never get her.

Dagger Maxwell 's review response

**Maistwin**: Cool! You have a Yugi plushy? Cool! I have a Yami plushy and I, O.O, did I just type that? DELETE!!

**Atem**: Ehehehehe. I didn't need to know that.

Twilight Silk's review response

**Maistwin**: And that's what you get :)

TheOldOne's review response

**Maistwin**: Yep you're right. And I'm typing more because I'm afraid of whatever you'll do to me.

**Atem**: He has no powers.

**Maistwin**: Oh. I knew that.

**Atem**: --U

Samuraiduck27's review response

**Maistwin**: Yep. It's the Dark Priest. I had trouble deciding that one.

SakuraofDarkness' review response

**Maistwin**: THANKS A BUNCH!! Oh, and I didn't have any raisins, so I substituted with chocolate. :)

Bilbo-sama's review response

**Maistwin: **Clown. That's a good name for him.

End Responses

**Atem**: So you really have a plushy of me?

**Maistwin**: Yeah...

**Atem**: O.O

**Maistwin**: The world didn't need to know that.

**Atem**: _faints_

**Maistwin**: Here comes the back up person. MANA!

**Mana**: Maistwin does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Only the Yami plushy that she plays with every...

**Maistwin**: _Chases her with a toy bat_

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristen

Jonouchi is Joey

Isis is Ishizu

Malik is Marik

Atem is Yami

'Kura is Ancient Bakura

Mana: Mana is a good friend of the pharaoh, and has known him since he was still a

prince.

/this means Yugi is talking to himself, darkness, or Atem/

'''darkness talking to Yugi'''

'Atem to Yugi or himself'

This is a Flashback 

_T _Anyone else thinking in their head _T_

**Now we get back to the story!**

"Akunadin?! But I thought you where dead!"

"Die, I can't die. I am the darkness, I cannot be destroyed."

Yugi had to think about this for a minute.

"How can you not be killed?"

Akunadin gave him a strange look.

"You Baka." (A.N. Baka means idiot)

"Have you not learned anything from living with a Yami for the past three years?"

Yugi gave him a clueless look.

"Erm...Like what?"

Akunadin slapped his forehead.

"Oh you hopeless mortal. I cannot be destroyed because I am a being of darkness. Where there is light, there must always be darkness."

"You sound like 'Kura."

Akunadin gave him the 'How clueless are you?' you look.

"'Kura was my only company in the Shadow realm. The one your Dark sent me to. _Smirk_ 'Kura also told me how you were the pharaoh's hikaru. So to take out my revenge on the Pharaoh, I'm going to kill you."

(A fountain in Domino Square)

Atem stared at his almost transparent reflection in the water. For a minute he though he could see Yugi there to. He never realized how much he missed Yugi. (A.N. No, this is not going to turn into a yaoi fic. Yaoi fics to me are disgusting. Atem simply misses his partner like you miss you're best fried when they move away.) He sighed.

Flashback

Yugi: /Hey Yami! Wanna bake a cake? /

(A.N. This flashback takes place before they knew Yami/Atem's real name. And they don't have their own bodies.)

Yami: _Comes out in spirit form _'Erm, Why?'

Yugi: /Because, Grandpa's birthday is today, and I, _cough_I'm making you do it_cough _want to do something special. _Sly grin_ Besides, I want to see you try to cook./

Yami: 'WHAA!'

Yugi: _Laughs then puts Yami in control _

Yami: (out loud) YUGI!

Sugoroku (Yugi's grandpa) decides at this moment to come in.

Sugoroku: Yugi? Is everything all right?

Yami: _Leers at a laughing spirit form Yugi_

End Flashback

'It was fun, but I had to go home.'

Flashback

Atem: _Turns to look at Yugi once again_ be strong Yugi.

Yugi: _who's crying because he thinks he'll never see Atem again _W-we won't forget you.

End Flashback

Atem sighed again. In this world, he was noting but a spirit. Yugi's dark half. No one could see him, except for Yugi's friends, maybe.

(Meanwhile, with Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda...)

Honda was trying to catch his breath.

"This _gasp _is _gasp _hopeless _gasp _."

Jonouchi on the other hand, wasn't even tired.

"Can't stop after we find Atem, can we? After all, you lost the note."

Honda then does a classic anime fall.

"We haven't checked the fountain yet." Anzu calmly pointed out.

(The fountain)

Atem searched his mind for places Yugi could possibly be.

'Arcade. Checked.

School. No.

Burger World. Well, he wasn't there, but from what I could hear from the clerk's conversations they were wondering why he hadn't come in.

Hosp-' "ATEM!" Someone interrupted his thoughts by screaming his name.

"Atem! We've been looking for you!"

'It's Jonouchi and Anzu!'

"You can, see me?" Atem wondered.

Jonouchi cringed.

"Anzu can possibly see you. Me, I'm talking to thin air. I can only hear your voice."

Atem looked around.

"Where's Honda?"

Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Who knows. More importantly, Yugi needs your..."

"Help. Yes, I know, but where is he?"

"He's at the hospital. We've got to get there fast, I don't know how much time Yugi has left!"

**Stay Tuned... **

**Maistwin**: I now have Mana preoccupied. That is the torment my two loyal disclaimer people have to face when they embarrass me. Anyway, next...

**Next Chappie**: How did the Dark Game get to the Kame Game Store? That question's answered in the next chapter. And remember what Mana said about two days? Well, there's a little truth to that...

**Atem**: What'd you do with Mana anyhow?

**Maistwin**: Erm...

**Atem**: Hey, where us my back up shadow realm portal.

**Maistwin**: Ehehehehe...More next chapter!


	10. Kame Game Shop

**Maistwin: **Due to someone's review, I have temporarily deleted the review responses. If you would like them back, please tell me in a review.

**Atem**: I told you it was a waste of space.

**Maistwin**: _grunt _I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I wrote them in Algebra, I was already half asleep.

**Atem**: You always are half asleep.

**Maistwin**: _snore _what?

**Atem**: --U

**Maistwin**: Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up last night. I was extremely tired, and I only get 2 hours on the comp a day! I need time to do other things!

**Atem**: ...Like?

**Maistwin**: Read other peoples fictions! :)

**Atem**: --U

**Maistwin**: You have a job to do ya' no!

**Atem**: _grunt _Maistwin does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just the plot of this story.

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristen

Jonouchi is Joey

Isis is Ishizu

Malik is Marik

Atem is Yami

'Kura is Ancient Bakura

Mana: Mana is a good friend of the pharaoh, and has known him since he was still a

Prince.

/this means Yugi is talking to himself, darkness, or Atem/

'''Darkness talking to Yugi'''

'Atem to Yugi or himself'

This is a Flashback 

_T _Anyone else thinking in their head _T_

**Now we get back to the story!**

Atem finally stopped running and started floating through everything.

(A.N. He's a spirit he has that choice in the matter.)

Anzu and Jono,

(A.N. I'm making a compromise with the people who hate Anzu )

who were trying their best to keep up, often ran into the stuff he floated through. Anzu more than Jono sometimes.

(Yugi's Soul Room)

"How can, you are, that's not..."

"Oh stop your babbling"

Akunadin (Darkness, the Dark Priest, whatever) was absorbing most of Yugi's strength. "...Tired."

Yugi's eyes slowly closed as Akunadin's laugh crackled through his mind.

(Kame Game Shop)

"Why are we here Atem?" Jono asked.

"I think that Bakura might have planted something here during battle city."

When they got to Yugi's room, Atem asked Jonouchi and Anzu to search the shelves because he couldn't touch anything physical. He'd just go right through. Jono got to work on throwing random things off the shelf at Anzu.

"HEY!"

Jono snickered then kept looking. After a while he pulled out the Dark Game.

"Is this it?"

Atem nodded. "Yes. That's how Yugi was cursed."

Anzu then noticed something unusual.

"Hey Jono?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't Atem flickering?"

"I dunno. I can't see him."

Anzu was right though. Atem was flickering.

His time was earth was now limited down to a half of a day.

**Stay Tuned... **

**Maistwin**: That was short. Anyway, the next extremely short chapter...

**Next Chappie**: Anzu, Jono, and Atem are finally piecing the puzzle together, and will finally make it to the hospital. But will time run out before they can do much else?

**Atem**: If the chapters are short, I won't be here for long! _Rejoices _

**Maistwin**: There are 16 chapters.

**Atem**: WHAT?! _Faints_

**Maistwin**: Heehee. :)


	11. Did we make it?

**Maistwin: **I got another 6 reviews, which makes 42 total! _Waits for a sarcastic remark _hey? Where's Atem? _Finds note on table _Oh.

**Note**: Went to Hawaii with Yugi. Why? Because I felt like it. Need any remarks? You know my number.

**Maistwin**: Oh. That figures. Who wouldn't want to go to Hawaii? Anyway, the responses are back once again! (If you don't want to read them, skip them)

Dagger Maxwell 's review response

**Maistwin**: I know a lot of people who are like that. I also know a lot of people who are a part of the "I hate Anzu" club. So, yeah. I personally love Anzu, but lots 'o people don't

Twilight Silk's review response

**Maistwin**: THHHHAAAANNNNKKKKK YOU! Do I really get 5 stars? That would be awesome. Oh, and it wasn't you, it was I love authrun. She/he said that it was two short and the review at the top took at to much space. I could of misinterpreted that though. I over react a lot. Hold on..._calls Atem_

**Atem**: _Picks up his phone _Hello?

**Maistwin**: Guess what?

**Atem**: What?

**Maistwin**: Twilight Silk gave me five stars!

**Atem**: Really? I'd give it –6 and you can't hurt me because I'm in Hawaii

**Maistwin**: Grrrrr... Anyway, she says hi!

**Atem**: Oh, um, ok, hi.

Una 1's review response

**Maistwin**: Well, actually, 16 chapters is the longest book I've ever written. The chapters are so short because I wrote all of them in Math class last week. I'm glad you like it! I think you'll like the ending though.

Samuraiduck27's review response

**Maistwin**: Thanks again! I love timing. Except when it's my P.E. teacher doing it...

DontmesswithYami's' review response

**Maistwin**: Don't worry, I update every day or so.

DemonAlphaWolfKidNE's review response

**Maistwin: **Thank goodness for indoor plumbing! Future: 1 Past: ZIP! _Marks that on point chart and calls Atem again to tell him the score_

**Atem**: Why are you keeping score?

**Maistwin**: Just 'cause.

**Atem**: Nevermind. Don't want to know.

End Responses

**Maistwin**: Since Atem is gone for the moment, I must, call Mana –insert scary music here-

**Mana**: Aw, come on, I'm not that bad!

**Maistwin**: Whatever you say.

**Mana**: _gasp _Maistwin does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Hawaii!

**Maistwin**: They all know I don't own Hawaii.

**Mana**: I know.

**Maistwin**: Then why did...nevermind. I don't want to ask.

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristen

Jonouchi is Joey

Isis is Ishizu

Malik is Marik

Atem is Yami

'Kura is Ancient Bakura

Mana: Mana is a good friend of the pharaoh, and has known him since he was still a

prince.

/this means Yugi is talking to himself, darkness, or Atem/

'''darkness talking to Yugi'''

'Atem to Yugi or himself'

This is a Flashback 

_T _Anyone else thinking in their head _T_

**Now we get back to the story!**

"_You only have two days_" Atem blinked.

'That's odd. Why am I thinking about Mana? Did she even say that? Oh well, I can't thin about that now. I have to save Yugi.'

Meanwhile, Jonouchi and Anzu where having an interesting/bizarre conversation, and since Atem started listening in late, it was hard to translate what they where saying into proper English.

Jono: Why can you see him and not me?

Anzu: Well, maybe I was a better friend!

Jono: Yeah right, a better girlfriend maybe.

Anzu: WHAT!

Atem: --U

"Look you two! We need to help Yugi! So what's our predicament?" The two babbling teenagers snapped to attention. Anzu started first.

"Well, it says in this games history book that the Dark Game is an outlet for the Dark Curse. Whoever plays the game shall curse his/herself. How long it takes to completely take over depends on how their info is inputted."

"Yeah, and the way Yuge put in his info, he'll be gone tonight!"

"--U You just HAVE to but in, don't you Jono?"

Atem was a bit shocked at the timing.

'The way Mana supposedly gave me my info, I might be gone tonight as well.'

"Let's get going then."

The three of them just left the store as Honda arrived.

"H-hello? _Gasp _anyone?"

(Domino Hospital)

"Well, we're here." Jono stated.

Anzu looked uneasily at the Patient Monitor.

"Whenever we do something like this, um, odd stuff happens. Maybe we should turn off that camera?"

Jono remembered all of that really weird stuff that had happened to them in the past.

"Good idea."

Jono turned off the camera. What he doesn't know is that there are two cameras. Jono then went over to Atem to explain what he should do.

"According to Isis' note, you need to somehow become a part of Yugi again. To confuse whoever's doing this."

Atem shuddered.

"In other words, posses him."

Anzu walked up next to a completely lifeless Yugi.

"I don't think that we have much of a choice."

Atem sighed deeply.

'I don't want to put Yugi through this. Possession can hurt one's mind. But, I don't think either of us have choice in the matter.'

Atem closed his eyes and muttered some words that Anzu and Jono didn't understand, and gave off a white glow. Yugi did the same.

'I hope I'm doing you more good than harm.'

Atem gradually vanished from Anzu's view.

**Stay Tuned... **

**Maistwin**: All of you who read this are in for a surprise next chapter.

**Next Chappie**: Oh brother. Jono forgot to look for another camera. That's going to cost him...

**Maistwin**: Wasn't that a surprise spoiler?

**Mana**: Yep.

**Maistwin**: How did...I give up.

**Mana**: I'm the past life of the Dark Magician Girl! I can do anything!

**Maistwin**: Oh yeah. I forgot. --U


	12. THERE'S 2 CAMERAS YOU BAKA!

**Maistwin**: ACK! I only have 45 seconds to finish typing this story! Sorry for the wait. GHAA!

Anzu is Tea

Honda is Tristen

Jonouchi is Joey

Isis is Ishizu

Malik is Marik

Atem is Yami

'Kura is Ancient Bakura

Mana: Mana is a good friend of the pharaoh, and has known him since he was still a

prince.

/this means Yugi is talking to himself, darkness, or Atem/

'''darkness talking to Yugi'''

'Atem to Yugi or himself'

This is a Flashback 

_T _Anyone else thinking in their head _T_

**Now we get back to the story!**

Now Jonouchi turned off one camera, right? That should solve their problem, right? WRONG! Two cameras.

(Hospital Overview/Control Center)

Domino hospital has fairly advanced control center security cameras. They can pick up any negative and positive points on film. Unfortunately, they could see Atem to.

Random Nurse: Doesn't that guy look like the Patient?

Overview person: Sure.

Another Random Nurse: What the?! _Grabs intercom _we need someone to check out Yugi Motoh's room right now!

Apparently they had just seen the possession. Not good for Anzu and Jono.

(Yugi Motoh's room)

Anzu: Jono?

Jono: Yeah?

Anzu: Are you sure that you turned off all the cameras?

Jono: Why?

Anzu: Because this is going to get weirder.

Instead of glowing white like Yugi started out as, the glow was almost a gold color. Similar to what Yugi glowed before merging with Yami. His eyes snapped open, only to because narrower. Anzu and Jonouchi just stood there with their mouths open. They'd seen Yugi's transformations to Yami Yugi before, just not facing him. "Let's just hope that we're the only one's that can see this." Anzu said. Just then the intercom came on. "We need someone to check out Yugi Motoh's room right away!" Anzu and Jono did the three-second freeze. "Yeep!" Anzu and Jono quickly pushed a cabinet up to the door. "I don't think you turned off all the cameras Jono." Jono sweatdroped. "I guess I didn't did I?"

Anzu: --U

**Stay Tuned... **

**Maistwin**: THERE! 30 seconds! NO! I ONLY HAVE 10 SECONDS LEFT!

**Next Chappie**: Yami and Yugi reunite. Awwww…NOW I HAVE TO GET OFF THE COM…_comp is unplugged by Maistwin's mom_


	13. Lost Marbles

**Maistwin**: From now on, I'm going to draw names out of a hat to see which review I respond to. Only one though...

**Atem**: This'll be good for a laugh.

**Maistwin**: _Leers _don't make me hit you with the bat again.

**Atem**: Yeep!

**Maistwin**: Thanks for the bat Twilight! Anyway, the winner is...

Mew Katsuya! So, for the others, just review again and get a chance to get responded!

Mew Katsuya's review response

**Maistwin**: I'm glad you like it! The chapters are all so short is because I wrote them in math, I was bored, and I was being watched like a hawk. _Shudder_

End Response

**Maistwin**: I think you've all memorized the Japanese names and such, so now let's skip right to the story!

**Now to the story!**

(Yugi's soul room)

Yugi felt as if he could never open his eyes again. He just lay sprawled across the cage floor, and all the while disappearing. Akunadin continued to absorb Yugi's strength with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"There's nothing you can do, puny mortal. After tonight, I will have my revenge on the pharaoh, and once you're gone, I'll use your body as a vessel to spread chaos across the world. There's no one in the world that can stop me!"

Yugi had all but given up hope. Suddenly, the dark room became brighter, and then a gold. "What is happening!" Akunadin practically screamed.

"Leave Yugi alone and maybe I'll tell you."

The voice seemed to come from nowhere.

/ That voice, I know that voice. /

Darkness was rather pissed at this strange event.

"Who dares mock me!"

"I do."

The voice seemed smug and confident. Yugi, try as he could, still couldn't open his eyes.

/I-I think I know who that is, but that's impossible, isn't it?/

"No Yugi, it's not."

A gold door appeared on the far side of Yugi's soul room. The door opened revealing the one who Yugi had said good-bye to not long ago. Akindun's eyes went wide with shock.

"That can't be!"

"Oh, but it is."

Atem had automatically switched to "King-of-Games" mode when he entered Yugi's mind.

"Now two souls can't be in one mind at a time, so why don't we play a game to see who goes."

Atem wore a familiar smirk on his face, while Akunadin just leered.

"Yugi only has 16 minutes until the spell kills him off. Name your game."

Atem took a sensible amount of time to think about a game (I REALLY am timing to16 minutes, so whether I finish typing this in 16 minutes or not decides Yugi's fate. Start: NOW!)

"It's a simply game of marbles, only, marbles will appear out of thin air and drop into your jar. You must count _all _of them, or you lose. If you lose count, you will also lose."

Akunadin rolled his eyes.

"This will be a simple task. Or coarse I accept. Of course, Yugi only has 14 minutes left."

(it's true)

"The let us begin."

Two jars appeared in front of Atem and Akunadin. Then the first marble appeared, floating, waiting for a signal.

"Go!"

Marbles started dropping into the jars like rainfall. There was virtually no end to them! The game continued.

_T _6...7...25...80...at this rate, I'll lose count before the next 10 are up! _T_

'Piece of cake'

Suddenly the marbles stopped falling. A counter showed up on the top of the jar.

"Name your amount."

Atem stated.

Akunadin studdered.

"80...4?"

"My guess is 89."

The counters started moving incredibly fast, and then stopped at the numbers.

Akunadin: 85

Atem: 89

Atem wagged his finger at Akunadin.

"I'm so sorry, but it looks like you where wrong."

The game supplies disappeared, and Akunadin started to do the same.

(Yugi had 6 minutes left, I'm glad I got that over with!)

"How can this happen!"

Akunadin complained.

"This spell had no counter..."

"I guess I heard it from a little bird. Hope you have a good time in hell!"

Akunadin, was almost gone now. The only thing remaining was his head.

"I will have my revenge pharaoh! I will, if it's the last thing I..."

And with that he was gone.

"Do? I don't think you'll be capable of doing anything for a very, long, time."

Strength was slowing returning to Yugi, and all the traced Akunadin had left, vanished.

Yugi finally opened his eyes.

"Atem, you're, here."

Yugi smiled.

"Thank you."

Atem returned the smile.

"I'm just glad you're alright aibou."

Yugi's eyelids began to drop again.

"I'm tired. Could you tell my friends that I'm alright?"

"Sure."

Yugi fell into Atem's arms, and he continued to smile.

'You need a rest aibou. I'll do as you requested.'

**Stay Tuned...**

**Maistwin**: DON'T GO YET! IT'S NOT FINISHED! Next Chappie...

**Next Chappie**: Seto is actually required to help. He's actually blackmailed to help.

He and Jono get into a fight. Over the phone line. Hey, you started it Jono.


	14. Kaiba

**Maistwin**: And, announcements!

**Atem**: Oh great.

**Maistwin**: _snort _Who cares what you think. Anyway, only a few people reviewed, so from now on. I'll only update if I get at least 5 reviews. Also, I'm updating every other day.

**Atem**: Ok, but I also have to be with her n the other days for her next fic Meet the Family.

**Maistwin**: Now for the winner...

Samuriduck27! Just review again and get a chance to get responded if you didn't win!

Samuriduck27's review response

**Maistwin**: I'm glad Yugi's goanna be ok to!

End Response

**Maistwin**: STORY!

**Now to the story!**

(Domino Hospital)

**Anzu's POV**

Jono and I did our best to keep the door shut, and we were failing very horribly. I could

tell, even with his eyes shut, that Yami had control of the body. That wasn't a

good sign. There had to be a way to distract the people banging down the door!

Suddenly, I had an idea. Kaiba still owes Yugi for all the times Yugi saved him.

So, I pulled out my new, pink, cell phone, and dialed. Hey, maybe I could get

Joey to talk for a while to!

**Normal POV**

Anzu handed the ringing cell phone to Jono. She had a pretty good feeling about her plan.

Plus, he could probably get a good laugh while she was at it.

(Kaiba Corp.)

Kaiba was really starting to get pissed off at his constantly ringing telephone. It had been ringing off the hook for nearly all day with some news reporter of some kind on the other end. This, was the 56th time in counting that it was rang in the past hour.

"Kaiba Corp. I don't care what you represent, but you're not getting any coverage from me!"

"Uhhhh, who am I talking to?"

Kaiba's computer screen revealed whom he was talking to.

"Oh, it's just you mutt."

Kaiba could see Jono turning red with anger.

"WHAT?! Why you..."

Anzu, who finally stopped laughing, took the phone from Jono.

"We need your help Kaiba. Or rather, Yugi needs it."

Kaiba cringed.

"Why should I help Yugi?"

Anzu sighed over the sound of banging on the other side of the door.

"Look, how many times has Yugi and Atem saved you? Countless. Can't you help save Yugi now?"

Kaiba had to think about this.

"I don't owe Yugi anything."

Joey grabbed the phone.

"If you DON'T do it, then I'll be forced to email every person in the world that footage Mokuba sent us of you, when you were 10, singing in front of a mirror, "I Think I Love You"

Kaiba expression completely changed.

"You wouldn't!"

"You bet I would moneybags!"

Kaiba cringed.

_T _I'm risking my dignity helping a runt. But I'm also risking my dignity to not help him. _T_

"All right, I'll help. Just remember, I'm helping Yugi, not the dog."

Jono started yelling gibberish very loudly into the phone line, and Kaiba snickered.

**Stay Tuned...**

**Maistwin**: MORE SHORT STUFF! ACK I HAVE NO TIME LEFT!


	15. It's Over

**Maistwin**: **EVERYONE! GO BACK AND READ THE LAST 2 PARAGRAPHS OF CHAPTER 14 IF YOU REVIEWED IT OR READ IT 10-23-04 OR EARLIER!!!! I MADE EDITATIONS! **And when you're done, came back here and read this chapter.

**Atem**: This is the second to last chapter, thanks goodness.

**Maistwin**: Well, actually, there's going to be a sequel.

**Atem**: WHAT?! _Faints_

**Maistwin**: I'm not going to go into the details, but if you stay tuned, you can get a preview of the next story. Anyway, now to draw for reviews! _Draws_

Twilight Silk's review response

**Maistwin**: I changed it. Is that any better? I don't mean to insult Kaiba fans, I'll change it again if it's insulting, but, I thought it might be funny.

**Now to the story!**

"Thanks Kaiba." Anzu said.

_T _Like I've got a choice. _T_

Kaiba pulled some stuff out from under his desk.

"_Sigh_ what do I have to do?"

_T _Mokuba, I'll get you for this. _T_

Anzu smiled.

"Do you think you could project some Duel Monsters holograms outside this door?"

Kaiba's eyes widened at this request.

"Anzu, do you have any idea what you're asking of me? That's just about impossible to..."

"Oh just do it richie. Don't want the world to see your singing skills, do you?"

Kaiba scowled at Jono's remark.

"I'll try, but don't expect it to work."

He turned to his computer and did a lot of typing.

(Domino Hospital)

The situation of the door got worse.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP was just about all that they could hear.

Jono screamed into Anzu's phone, "WHAT'S THE HOLD-UP!"

Kaiba gave him the simple reply of "Do you want me to do this or not?"

And then the not so simple reply of "This is a very complex process to project the digital partials nearly 35 miles away! You're lucky I'm even trying."

Jono leered at this, then the thumping on the door stopped, followed by growling, cursing, and screaming on the other side.

"Done." Said a voice on the other line.

"Thank you SO much Kaiba! Glad you could take the time to help out a friend."

Guess who said that?

Kaiba just growled into the phone, then he hung up the phone.

"Well, he's a happy guy." Anzu said.

Anzu then heard movement from Yugi's bed. The two of them snapped around to see Atem open his/Yugi's eyes. He sat up. The fist thought Jono said was _T _Cool, I can see Atem! _T_ But Anzu was the first to think of an important question.

"Atem, what about Yugi?"

Atem nodded. "Yugi is fine, just tired. It's over."

Jono answered this time.

"Thanks for saving Yuge Atem."

Atem smiled.

"That, we all helped do."

"Do you have to leave again?" Asked Anzu.

Atem nodded.

"I must. I belong with Mana, Mahaado, and the other people of my time." He stated.

Suddenly the room became black, and all that could be seen were Jono, Atem, Anzu, and the clock. The hand struck 9. "Two days." A voice, Mana, rang through the room. Atem gave Anzu and Jono one last smile.

"Looks like my time is up. For real this time."

A gold circle surrounded Atem, then the room flashed, and he was truly gone. Yugi sat there on the bed. Though his eyes were open, it took him a minute to realize that he was back in control of him body.

"Anzu? Jono?" He friends were surprise, and overjoyed.

"YUGI!"

Anzu ran over and hugged him. (Awwww)

"We though we lost you!"

Jono, was just as happy Anzu.

"You're back Yugi!"

Yugi couldn't stop smiling.

"Thanks for being there guys. Thanks for being there for me."

Yugi then looked out at the now dark window.

/And thank you Atem. It makes me confident to know that I was once your light. /

Yugi wasn't sure, but he thought he could see Atem and Mana waving at him.

**Stay Tuned...**

**Maistwin**: WAIT! There's one more chapter! The you get to see what's in store for you in the next story! Don't go! Please?

**Next Chappie**: The final chapter in the book. It's a quick excerpt from Yugi's diary nearly 5 years later. He says how tall he got, his newest thoughts, a new addition to his family...oops, wasn't supposed to give that away, and stuff like that.


	16. One last insert

**Maistwin**: This is the last chapter. I can't believe I just finished my first fan fiction.

**Atem**: Me neither.

**Maistwin**: Well, the sequel hint is coming up, so stay tuned! No review response, because no one reviewed that we know of.

**Atem**: WHO CARES!

**Maistwin**: Anyway, here's some stuff you need to know.

_This is Yugi's diary input_

Shizuka is Serenity

Otogi is Duke

**Now back to the story!**

When Atem got himself back into the afterlife, he didn't have to go through the gods. They were busy. Something about, "1/2 off at the Pizzeria". Since time passes differently in the afterlife, Atem couldn't help but wonder how Yugi was coping. Here, we have the answer...

**New York City, 7 years after the Akunadin incident...**

Yugi sat at his desk in his office and pulled out his old diary.

/ I haven't written in this for a while. /

He pulled out a pen, and started to write.

_Dear Diary, Journal, whatever is the best thing to call you, _

_I haven't written in this for a while. So much has happened since I wrote last. I just last week celebrated with Anzu both my 23rd birthday and our, believe it or not, 3 anniversary. Yeah, we're married. I was surprised, but after I reached my full height, (5ft 8in) she started to notice me. I don't know if it was that fact, or the fact I reminded her of Atem, that she wanted to go out with me. Well, not long after that, Jonouchi became a worldwide phenomenon as a traveling duelist. Believe me, I'm starting to wonder if Atem could beat him. Otogi and Shizuka are, how should I put it, going steady? Jonouchi and Honda both had a tissy fit about it, but that's that. Anzu decided she had enough money, and after we finished High School, went to New York, and I followed. I love her, I guess that's why. So, we're married and raising our 2 year old son_, _Ronin in New York City. Ronin means samurai without a master, and that's pretty much what he is. There's NOTHING that seems to control him. I think he'll tire Anzu and me out before he turns 5. Take the other day for example:_

_Ronin decided he didn't want to eat his food. He wanted to use it was a weapon. Anzu and I spent most f that day trying to sneak up on him to grab the rice from him, or dodge whatever he was throwing at us. _

_He thinks everything is a game, or he can turn it into one. In the oddest of ways, he sort of reminds me of Atem._

"YUGI! Ronin found your card collection! You need to...Ronin! Get away from that! I NEED A ROPE!"

_Err, looks like I need to help Anzu tie Ronin to a chair again. _

"Cookie!"

"Ronin! That is not a cookie! Give me that! Don't throw it..."

"Yay! You lose!"

_Another day, another adventure. Well, at least I get to catch up on my childhood. There's only till 6 more years till he's out of the house. Truthfully, I don't think I got much of a childhood. I was always out saving the world._

"YUGI! GET DOWN HERE! RONIN! SIT DOWN! I NEED SOME HELP YUGI!"

_16 more years..._

_Yugi Motoh_

**The End...?**

**Maistwin**: O.O Wow. I can't believe I just finished my first fan fiction.

**Atem**: Me neither. Haven't we had this conversation before?

**Maistwin**: I can't remember.

**Atem**: --U

**Maistwin**: Anyway, to make this chapter seem less short, here's the Presentation to the sequel. It's going to be called...

**The Diaries**

Ronin Motoh, age 16, has always wondered about his parents. What happened to them, and why do they sometimes act like kids? What were they doing as teens, saving the world? When his parents make him pack up and head for the small Japanese town of Domino, he manages to find his dad's dairy while unpacking. His new best friend Nori Kameko, a girl the same age, happens to live in the old house of his mother, Anzu Mazaki Motoh. Nori happens to find Anzu's diary. As Ronin and Nori share the strange inserts with each other, they find out strange things about the Motoh family, and about themselves. (Nori x Ronin) (Yugi x Anzu)

**Maistwin**: Did I leave you in suspense? Will you read the story? Will I ever get to finish this Hershey's bar?

**Atem**: Um, what's that got to do with anything?

**Maistwin**: I don't know. I just like chocolate. Anyway, in the series, Yugi actually does get to be about 5 foot 8. And I'll publish the sequel soon. Until then, this is Maistwin...

**Atem**: And Pharaoh Atem!

**Maistwin**: Signing off


End file.
